Interdimensional travel arc
This is a story about Thaddeus Euphemism and Bob travelling to other dimensions. Plot It begins with Thaddeus telling Bob about the new instant pot he got on sale. Thaddeus doesn't know where his phone is, but Bob suspects it's in the instant pot because the pot started shorting out. In the next strip, Thaddeus confirms that he did indeed accidentally leave his phone in the instant pot, which then explodes, creating a portal to a parallel universe. In the following strip, Bob asks Thaddeus what he intends to do. Thaddeus replies that, being a scientist, he has protocols. Bob asks if he will send a probe, to which Thaddeus replies, "Something like that" and tries to kick Bob from behind. In the strip after that, Thaddeus tries to get Bob to go through the portal but he claims to be "allergic to spacetime" and sends Thaddeus through instead, who then takes Bob by the neck and pulls him through. The next strip has Thaddeus and Bob land in the parallel universe, where a man with large eyes, a red cap, and a brown robe speaks in a poetic way. Bob thinks the words sound familiar and Thaddeus wonders if they're a greeting. In the next strip, Bob accesses his database and finds out that the words are lyrics from a song by Justin Beiber. Thaddeus asks if all the people in that universe do is sing Justin Beiber lyrics and the alternate universe guy claims that all their music is Justin Beiber music. Seeing as Thaddeus hates Justin Beiber, he and Bob go back through the portal. In the following strip, Thaddeus and Bob appear to be back in their own lab, but there are copies of them. The other Bob is wearing a white hat with a black dot over his brain dome, sunglasses, and a fuzzy, beige, sleeveless shirt. The other Thaddeus is wearing brown boots, baggy orange pants, a navy blue fez with an orange stripe on it, and a navy blue shirt with only one sleeve, and he's judging the real Thaddeus's shirt and pants. In the next strip, Thaddeus and Bob are wondering how they ended up in that universe, while the other Thaddeus dances and changes clothes, claiming that it's the law. In the strip after that, the other Thaddeus changes clothes again and wonders why the real Thaddeus isn't changing clothes or dancing and calls his clothes hideous. Then, two police officers enter, claiming to be the "fashion police". In the next strip, the fashion police try to fine Thaddeus and Bob $800 but he distracts them by pretending to see someone wearing corduroy, then he and Bob jump through the portal. The next strip sees Bob noticing that the portal is shrinking. Thaddeus and Bob then see their alternate selves but they're just disembodied butts with arms and legs, so the real Thaddeus and Bob agree to leave. In the next strip, Thaddeus and Bob go through the portal into a dark room. Bob is nervous, and then a squirrel in a chair recognises Thaddeus and claims to have been expecting him. In the strip after that, Thaddeus asks the squirrel how it knows which universe he's from. The squirrel replies that it invented a way to look at alternate universes, which excites Thaddeus as that means that it's likely the squirrel knows a way home. The squirrel then warns Thaddeus that in this universe, humans are not the "dominant species". In the next strip, the squirrel explains that after the alternate version of Thaddeus made the squirrels smarter, a virus killed off most of the humans and left the survivors stupid and mute, so they started using them for slave labour, so the squirrel needs to sneak Thaddeus and Bob to its lab without being seen as if they get caught out of a labour camp, they'll get in trouble. They then get caught. In the strip after that, the squirrels wonder why Thaddeus isn't in a labour camp. The squirrel Thaddeus and Bob met lies that he needed a human slave to experiment on, but the other two want to take him to a labour camp anyway. Thaddeus then says, "Get your filthy paws off me, you damn dirty squirrel!", shocking them. In the next strip, one squirrel asks how Thaddeus can speak and the scientist squirrel says that there must be some explanation and jumps on Thaddeus, claiming that it's "mounting the human to get more information". They then run off while the other squirrels throw spears at him. In the following strip, they're in the lab but the other squirrels are thumping on the door. The squirrel points out that the portal is on the other side of town and Bob adds that it's probably too small to fit through. Thaddeus then gets an idea: try the "cell phone in the pressure cooker" trick again. They try to set it up in the next strip, but the squirrel is reluctant to give up its phone. In the next strip, Thaddeus, after several attempts, convinces the squirrel to give up the phone as long as he buys another one. The other squirrels then start to break through the door with their spears. In the following strip, Thaddeus asks how to work the machine and the squirrel says to turn the knob until the screen says, "Universe 121", but to hurry as the others have broken down the door. The other squirrels then call the scientist one a traitor and spear it in the eye. In the next strip, the portal opens while Bob fights the squirrels. In the next strip, the squirrels throw two spears through Bob. Thaddeus freaks out, briefly forgetting that Bob has no essential systems where the spears went. In the strip after that, Thaddeus puts an eye patch on the squirrel and wonders if it's the right universe. Bob affirms when Thaddeus notes that his unwashed gym socks left on the counter have become sentient. In the last strip, Thaddeus introduces the squirrel to the other squirrels. It then explains that the virus "enslaved" the antiviral T-cells but also reveals that it created it. Trivia * When fighting for the cellphone, the squirrel says, "Give us back the precious!", which is a reference to Gollum from The Lord of the Rings. * The scientist squirrel's name and gender are not revealed. Category:Story arcs